1. Field of the Invention
The following invention pertains to tool transport carts and, more particularly, to such carts that can be used with large workbench tools that can be operated while attached to the transport cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trades people and do-it-yourselfers often work in workshops with a wide variety of different tools. Unfortunately, there often isn't sufficient workbench space to keep all of the tools assembled and ready to operate. While the larger workbench tools may be permanently setup on workbenches, smaller workbench tools, hand tools, and the accessories used with these tools are usually stored on shelves or racks.
Today, there are several multi-purpose shop tools available for woodworking and metalworking. Such multi-purpose tools are three-in-one tools that share common components, such as a workbench or electric motor, which can be easily configured to operate as a lathe, mill, saw, and a drill. Their main advantages are that their tools can be conveniently stored in a ready-to-use manner, and occupy less shop space than four separate tools. Their main disadvantage is that the tools are designed to use shared components, which enables the manufacturer to demand a high retail price and control replacement parts and accessories.
What is needed is a relatively inexpensive, universal tool transport cart that enables a plurality of workbench tools to be conveniently stored in a ready-to-use manner.